Heretofore, when wastes to be treated such as domestic wastes, industrial wastes and the like are disposed in a vertical melting furnace, there is sequentially or continuously repeated an operation that the waste stored in a storage hopper is properly supplied into the melting furnace through a charging hopper to conduct melting treatment, and thereafter gases inclusive of residue are discharged from an outlet and the residue is separated by means of a cyclone separator, a bag filter or the like to emit a clean-up gas into air.
Such a melting furnace is generally a stoker fired furnace or a rotary kiln fluidized bed furnace, or is a burner-type melting furnace wherein a burner using a heavy oil or propane gas as a fuel is projected toward a furnace core to melt the charged waste.
However, the burner-type melting furnace has drawbacks that combustion cost is high because the heavy oil or propane gas is used as the fuel, and also since a melting temperature in the furnace is a moderate temperature of 300-800° C., fly ash and incinerated ash are generated in the melting furnace after the melting treatment and a large amount of harmful substances such as dioxin and the like are generated in the discharged gas. And also, as shown in FIG. 2, the waste stored in a storage hopper 17′ is supplied into a melting furnace 4′ through a charging hopper after roughly estimating a charging amount of the waste, or while catching with chucks 19′ of a chucked crane 18′ without measuring, and hence proper process controls such as adjustment of the furnace temperature and the like are not carried out, so that there is a risk that a furnace gas explodes at the charging inlet in addition to the generation of dioxin as mentioned above.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a process and an apparatus for disposal of wastes in which an amount of a solid fuel such as coke, coal, charcoal, carbide or the like charged for keeping a constant furnace temperature can be effectively reduced when wastes to be treated such as domestic wastes, industrial wastes and the like are disposed in a melting furnace.